(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to launch and recovery systems, and more particularly a lightweight, containerized, inflatable launch and recovery system for towed bodies.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various at-sea training exercises require the launch, tracking and recovery of undersea vehicles. Due to the high costs of such vehicles; it is imperative that precautions be taken to ensure that the vehicles are not lost during exercises. Through the use of a towed body, these exercises can simulate the launch and tracking of an undersea vehicle while enabling recovery of the vehicle at the conclusion of the exercise.
Launch and recovery systems for towed bodies used in undersea warfare exercises often require installations and infrastructures that are unique to the host vessel; especially when installed aboard research vessels. The specialized handling equipment used aboard research vessels lacks the adaptability required for their general use aboard multiple fleet platforms. The inability of the specialized handling equipment to readily support multiple platforms can limit fleet exercises. Furthermore, research vessels are typically unable to operate at fleet tactical speeds.
The systems in current use are generally vessel specific and rigid—often constructed of metal frames. These frames can take up considerable deck space that could otherwise be used for tactical operations. During exercises, the frames sometimes are subjected to overload events. As a result, the frames may permanently deform or fracture; thereby, rendering the frames inoperable.
What is therefore needed is a more flexible towed body launch and recovery system design that will enable deployment from a variety of fleet platforms. The system should be capable of operation at tactical speeds. Furthermore, a system is needed that provides a structurally fail-safe mode of operation during an overload event, i.e., an overload on the system should not cause major structural damage that shuts down the system.
There is also a need to minimize the deck space requirements of the launch and recovery system. In meeting these needs, the system should also reduce system installation costs and infrastructure requirements. Additionally, handling system weight, operational deployment times and retrieval times can also be reduced.